Cynics and Critics
by Romanticism-magic
Summary: "We're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say, we're not critics, we just hate it all anyway." To say that she liked the well known sociopath was and understatement. She absolutely hated him...at first. He was rude, narcissistic, paranoid, and just flat out annoying. But he also had a twisted softer side. Who knew? Gary/OC. Many OC/OC. And maybe other Canon/OCs later on.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

❝ _...We're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say, we're not critics, we just hate it all anyway..._❞

【Cynics and Critics- Icon for Hire】

* * *

><p>As he sat on the steps of the stairs inside the main building, young Jake Stilinski sighed depressingly reminiscing the events from yesterday. He tried to ask his long time crush out on a date, but she brushed him off like a nonexistent insect. As he continued to mope, a young girl with long dark layered hair tied in a messy braid while wearing sunglasses, was walking by when she noticed the brunette.<p>

"Jake? What you doing being all emo on the stairs?" She asked, Jake looked up seeing his best friend.

"Oh, hey Eliza, it's nothing, just the usual with Liztte ignoring me like usual..." He muttered, hearing this she mentally groaned.

"What, seriously? Ok is this about what I said about you not having a pair to asked her out?" She asked then sighed as she took a seat next to her best friend, "Ok, look I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying...We'll get through, and I know this because I love, in a platonic way of course." Hearing this cause Jake to smile as his friend tried to cheer him up.

"Aw, hey thanks..."

"Yup, I love you more that-OH MY GOD! I can't even-" She gasped, throwing her hand up as the amount of how cheesy this was was too much for her, "You just have to find a better way to get Lizette to notice you!" The bell rung signaling that class was about to start, she stood up and gave Jake a hand, "Come on, I've got a small idea on how to get her attention on you." Jake gave her a skeptical looked, but he shrugged it off if it meant that his crush would acknowledge his existence. The two continued to walk down the hall past Earnest, the leader of the nerd clique, putting up his campaign poster for student president. Earnest noticed the duo and went up to them.

"Salutations, fellow students!" He greeted.

"Oh. Hey Earnest..." Jake muttered.

"'Sup square..." Eliza said and noticed the poster, "Oh so you're running for class president, huh?"

"Yes! It's obvious that I'm the most suitable one around!" He said with pride, "Oh! You two will vote for me right?" He asked the duo.

"Er..." The two gave each other looks, sure they didn't hate the need, but that didn't mean that they liked him enough to give him their votes.

"Uh...sure...I guess?" Jake shrugged. As they stood there, two jocks pushed Earnest out of the way calling him nerd as they cut the duo from the nerd. Earnest dusted himself off feeling miffed.

"Oh real original! What's next? Four-eyes? Stick and stones May break my bones, but words may never hurt me!" He said.

"Yeah, but I don't think words are the jocks...strong suit..." Jake muttered. The jocks looked at the poster on the before ripping it off and gave the nerd a wedgie.

"The sad and painful life of a nerd..." Eliza muttered. The two went to the nerd and helped him up. As they helped him up, a kid with a buzz cut walked by.

"How's the campaign, Earnest?"

"Oh, Jimmy! You'll vote for me, won't you?" The nerd asked.

"Yeah...not a chance..." He said and continued to walk away. Earnest stood up from and went towards him.

"What if I pay you!" He asked.

"Pay me?"He said and looked back at the nerd, "Now you're talking!"

"I always knew I was a born leader!" Earnest exclaimed, causing Eliza and Jake to roll their eyes and sigh.

"Yeah, but unless you buy everyone's vote, you're never gonna win, because they are definitely going to ruin your speech at the debate." He pointed out.

"Oh...unless I have a security manager!" Earnest gasped before getting on this knee in front of him, "Oh please! Please! Please! Please!" Eliza leaned over to Jake.

"Geez, this is just sad..." She muttered in his ear.

"I know..." He muttered back, the two slowly took small baby steps back from the scene.

"I don't know security managers, they cost a lot of money..." Jimmy said.

"Oh, I have money! I can pay you!" The nerd cried as he stood after the blonde.

"Good, I always knew I was a politician at heart." Jake and Eliza sighed as the duo turned around to walk away only to be stopped by the nerd.

"Jake! Eliza! You'll help too right?"

"Er...well..." Jake started.

"You see Earnest, we would love to but we got some planning to do and also class..." Eliza said as she grabbed Jake's shoulders and started in the opposite direction.

"But it's free period for us..." Jake muttered

"Yeah but they don't know that..." She said.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" He asked, as they were now outside where the football field was.<p>

"You'll see..." She said and continued to push him forward to where the other coach was, Coach Finneck, who was also one of the history teachers. Jake was still confused as what was going on til he saw the sign. Lacrosse try outs.

"Lacrosse?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, remember when I said I had an idea? This was the idea." Eliza said.

"Oh..." Jake nodded.

"There ya go..." She smiled as she patted his back.

"...What's the idea?" He asked, Eliza looked back at him as she gave him a dead look.

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes..." She said as they went up to Finnick, "Hey, coach!" She called out to the young dark haired male coach.

"Oh it's you two...what'd ya want?" He asked, clearly annoyed with their presence.

"Aw, don't be like that coach," Eliza pouted, "We're just here to try out for lacrosse!"

"We were?" Jake asked, clear confused.

"Yup, the both of us!" She proclaimed. Finnick stared at her before breaking out into a fit of laughter, making the duo stare at him strangely.

"Sorry Johansen, Stilinski can try, but you have no chance."

"What? Why?" She asked, a bit irritated.

"Because you're a girl!" He said, Eliza scoffed.

"Please, coach, I bet you that whatever you guys do, girls can do just as good." She said, "And also Sonya is a girl and she's on the lacrosse team!" She whined.

"That's because _Sun-Ya_ doesn't suck, unlike you!"

"Okay...I feel a bit insulted that you would think that...but because I'm a nice person...I will gladly ignore that comment..." She said.

"I say let the girl try out!" A voice called out, they all turned to see a certain scarred brunette, smirking at them.

"Mind your own fucking business Smith!" Eliza scowled at him. He threw his hands in the air as he felt so "threatened".

"Oh jeez, I'm so scared!" He mocked, "Hey, I'm trying to help you here!" He said, Eliza rolled her eyes behind her shades.

"Right, 'help'. Since when does the great Gary Smith help anyone else but himself?" She asked.

"Not unless its for his own gain..." Jake muttered.

"Well you two can continue with your little argument, but I have try outs to oversee!" Finnick said.

"10 bucks on Johansen!" Gary called out, Finnick turned around to face Gary.

"I'll take some of that action!" He said, "Alright Johansen, you're lucky your boyfriend was here to help you out."

"Ahaha, funny coach..." Eliza muttered as he started to walk away, "And's he's not my boyfriend, in fact, he's not even my friend!" She yelled out, she sighed and gave Gary a suspicious gaze. Gary saw this and gave her a smirk, irking her as she looked back at the others.

* * *

><p>"Alright you brats!" Finnick said as he as he eyed at all of the newbies, especially Eliza and Jake, "To start off, we're going to do some laps." A collective sound of groans were heard, Finnick blew the whistle hanging around his neck, "Quit yer complaining and get to it!" He fumed. They all walked to the start of the track, getting in positions. Finnick stood on the sides as he had a stopwatch in hand. With the sound of the whistle they all started sprinting, with Eliza and Jake lagging behind.<p>

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Eliza asked, making Jake looked at her.

"What? It was your idea!" He exclaimed.

"It was? Oh yeah...to get Lizette to notice your existence..." She muttered, he sighed and shook his head.

"Ugh, whatever, I'm gonna go ahead, if this is really gonna make her notice me, I'd rather not be last..."He said before jogging ahead of her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! So you're just gonna leave me!? Aw come Jakey! You can't just-and he's gone...great..." She muttered as she watched him take off. Back at the starting line, Finnick blew his whistle again as the newbies were drawing near.

"Terrible. Horrifying. Pathetic. Unbelievably pathetic." He commented as each one passed by, "Is that everyone?" He asked, gazing at them all. Few seconds later, Eliza crossed the line panting and sweating as she hung over with her hands on her knees before falling to the ground. Finnick sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Yup. That's everyone." Jake went up to his friend and picked her up.

"Yo, you okay?" He asked.

"Ha...I think I spent way too much time playing Smash Bros in my room too long..."She panted.

"Right, cause that's the reason..." He muttered.

"Alright you little punks, hope you enjoyed your little warm up" Finnick started, making Eliza snap her attention towards him.

"Warm up!?" She gasped.

"Cause this is where the real evaluations being!" He said, ignoring Eliza's comment, and blew his whistle again.

"Oh god, he's going to kill me!" Eliza groaned as she and Jake walked over to where they all started each station, with Eliza failing most of them. Jake was also failing, but not as bad as his friend. Eliza sighed as they started the last station, the Shooting ranges.

"God, I hate him..." She muttered, "You know, I bet he's doing this to me on purpose! " She complained. Jake rolled his eyes as she was being over dramatic, not to mention delusional.

"Sure..." He said as he took a lacrosse stick in one hand.

"Wow, I thought you were supposed to be really athletic, Johansen!" Gary mocked from the bleachers, irking her more.

"Shut up!" She yelled at the scarred boy, "You want athletic? I'll show you athletic, you little punk!" She grumbled as she grabbed the lacrosse stick from Jake and took a ball, placing it in the pocket before shooting it right at the scarred boy, who jumped at the sudden speed and maneuvered out of its way.

"You missed..." Jake pointed out.

"I can see that!" She said and took another ball before shooting it at Gary again.

"Johansen!" Finnick fumed, causing the duo to jump.

"Crap..." She muttered and turned to look back at him.

"What. The. Hell. Was that." He asked, more so demanded.

"Uh...I call it venting out on socio boy..." She deadpanned.

"No, I see that as talent!" He exclaimed, causing her to stare at him

"...Huh?" She questioned.

"Although it's a bit rusty, with a bit of practice you could help with getting us to semi - championship! "

"...Oh joy..." She muttered sarcastically, Finnick then blew his whistle once again.

"Alright you punks, try outs are done, now scram!" He said and started to walk in the other direction.

"Well that went exceptionally well..." Gary started as he walked over to the two friends.

"You!" Eliza pointed at him, annoyed with his entire presence, "You just shut up!"

"Why were you here in the first place, Gary?" Jake asked, a bit curious himself, Gary gave him a gaze filled with malice. Jake flinched at the sighted and hid slightly behind Eliza, it wasn't because he was a wimp, he just knew it was better not to mess with a sociopath like Gary Smith.

"Well, I was just thought it'd be hilarious if I watch how many morons will fail at just shooting ball into a net with a bunch of sticks." He said.

"Gee, well isn't that swell..." Eliza muttered, "Well now that you've had your fun, we're gonna be heading back..." She said and turned in the opposite direction with Jake quickly following after her.

"God, I thought I was gonna die..." He muttered as all color was drained from his face.

"Oh please, he won't do anything..." She muttered, she paused as she remembered who they were talking about, "...well not much..."

"Easy for you to say, at least you don't live in the same dorm as him, while as I have to sleep with one eye open!"

"Just reason with him then." Eliza said.

"Reason with him? Have you met the guy!?" He fumed.

"Alright, alright, I'll reason with him then, better?" She asked.

"Not the slightest..." He sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello first Bully fanfic because I recently restarted playing it and remembered how much I love Gary, this chapter is horrible in my opinion but it's just to introduce my two main OC's, I have more but they'll be introduced in later chapters.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

❝ _...There's a lot of time wasted hating the way I act, social skills, I'm not sure I have..._❞

【Sugar and Spice - Icon for Hire】

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the try outs, and Jake still hasn't heard any news on who made the team. He sighed as he trekked back to his dorm. It was almost time for curfew and there was no way he was going to get caught by the prefects. He stood in front of his dorm room and searched his pockets for his key, when he heard the sound of feet scuffing the floor boards. He froze as he leaned close to his door. Jake knew for a fact that his roommate was out staying over at a friends room for studying, so it couldn't have been him. Jake then rummaged through his bag and took out a bat, as one can never be too sure, especially with a sociopath running a muck all over the place. Slowly, with one hand, he unlocked his door and opened it. Inside he slowly walked in, on guard, looking around to see nothing out of place, but the window open. He gaze at it suspiciously and walked towards it. He looked out of the window and saw nothing. He shrugged and was about to close it when suddenly a figure appeared hanging upside down.<p>

"Jake!" The figure said, scaring Jake who let out a scream and caused the figure screamed too. His mind took a moment and saw that the figure was his best friend. He stared at her like she was insane.

"Eliza, what the hell are you doing!?" He cried.

"You didn't answer your phone!" She said and looked at the bat in his hands, "And why do you have bat!?"

"I thought you were predator!" Jake said.

"Predator?" She scoffed and shook her head, "Okay, forget that! Look I get that it's late and curfew is in 2 minutes, but I saw my dad head out like ten minutes ago from my house, and apparently dispatched called, they're bringing every man of Bullworth department and even the state police!" She said with a smile.

"Okay, so what?"

"Wha-what do you mean 'so what'?" She said, "Two joggers called and guess what they found in the woods?" She asked as she flipped back and landed on the floor of the room.

"Whoa, you mean dead body?" He asked.

"No, a unicorn, yes dumbass, a dead body!" She said.

"Was it murder? Were they from here?" He asked.

"Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably around our age." She said.

"Wait a minute, so if they found the body, then what exactly are they looking for?" He asked.

"Oh that, well it may or may not have been cut in half..." She muttered, nonchalantly. Jake stared at her as she nodded, "We're gonna find that other half..." She grinned.

"Oh man, seriously?" He grinned as well.

"Yeah, so come on!" She said as she neared the window and pulled out a rope that was hanging on the side and rolled it down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jake said, stopping her as she looked back at him.

"What?"

"Wouldn't it be safer if we just took the stairs?" He asked.

"Well yeah, if you wanted to play it safe, but where's the fun in that?" She asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Now don't be such a sour puss and come on!" She said before climbing down the rope. Jake sighed before following. Once outside of the dorm, they headed to the gates, which were unlocked like usual. They looked around for any prefects before continuing on to their destination.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what do we do if we find the other half?" He asked.<p>

"Don't know, report it and hopefully hope that they'll be grateful and forget that this ever happened." She said.

"You seriously think that's gonna work?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Oh great, I'm gonna end up in jail before I get to ask Lizette out..." He sighed, Eliza looked back at him with a look.

"If asking her out the only thing you care about?" She asked.

"No, but at the moment it is..." He muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, okay whatever." She muttered, "You go to the west side while I check out the east, we'll meet each other half way from there." She said as she headed for the east side of the forest.

"Alright, sure."He said and headed in the opposite direction, only to stop as he looked up to see dots of white lights. He stood there as he looked at the lights then back behind him where Eliza left, only to see that she was gone too, "Oh no..." He said as he turned around to find his friend before the police, or something worse, finds her, "Eliza! Eliza!" He called out as he looked around to try to find her. Meanwhile, Eliza continued her way through the forest, it had only been a couple of minutes in since she split up from Jake. She continued trekking through the dark wood when she heard Jake calling her name.

"Huh? Jake?" She muttered as she looked around her surroundings.

"Eliza!" Jake said as he spotted her.

"What the-Jake-WAH!" She looked in his direction for a split second before she heard dogs barking at her and a light blinding, the sudden event scared her and cause her to fall back onto the ground. Jake jumped and hid behind a tree, hoping he wouldn't get caught.

"Stay right there!" A policeman yelled as he held a flashlight at her with one hand and the leash on the dog in the other.

"Hang on, hang on." A slightly older man with dark hair said as he looked down at Eliza, "This little delinquent belongs to me." He said as she got up.

"Hey dad..." She started.

"So I take it you always listen in on my phone calls?" He asked, eyeing her.

"What? Psh, me? No way..." She lied, hoping he would buy it, but he still eyed her making her drop her facade, "Okay, well obviously not the boring ones..." She sighed.

"Uh-huh. So where's your usual partner in crime?" He asked.

"Who? Jake?" She asked, behind the tree, said partner in crime cringed at his name and silently cursed her, "He's back at the school, it's me, alone..." She said.

"Hm...Jake! You out there?" He called out as he used the flashlight in his hand to see where Jake was hiding, thankfully Jake stayed behind the tree and didn't move. After a few minutes, Eliza's father sighed and looked back at her, "Alright young lady," He said as he put one arm around his daughter, "You and I are going to have serious and long talk on the way back to school." He said.

"Great..." She sighed. Throughout the whole night she had an earful of lectures from both her father and Crabblesnitch.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jake appeared with his unappetizing meal of a lunch he got from the lunch lady, Edna, and sat next to Eliza,"So how'd it go?" He asked.<p>

"Oh the usual, lecture, lecture, lecture." She said ad continued to play with her food. As she played with her food, she notice someone took a seat at their table, she looked up to see the sociopath, making her frown.

"So I heard that you snuck out...again..." He said.

"Congrats Captain Obvious, you just pointed out the most obviously thing since the stratosphere..." She remarked with sarcasm as she flashed him a smile.

"Well you're quite welcome Sergeant Sarcasm, I also heard that Crabblesnitch gave you quite the lecture too, this is, what? The fifth time this month?" He said with a smirk.

"Tenth actually! And indeed, he did Comrade Comeback!" She said, and noticed poor Pete and the new kid that she saw a few days ago, "Oh I heard that you've taken the new kid under your wing, how thoughtful of you!"

"Why thank you, Senior Smartass."

"Anytime, Dictator Dickhead!" She smirked, looking over his should she stared down at Pete donning his usual fabulous pink shirt, "Kowlaski!" She exclaimed, making the fidgety, shy boy jump.

"Y-yes?"

"You. Me. Smash Bros! Toon Link VS. Lucina!" She said, Pete blinked a couple of times and nodded.

"Alright, be prepared when my Toon Link wins!" He said, getting slightly into the topic.

"Ha! You wish! Lucina will be the one who will win this match!" She said with a burning passion.

"Okay, what are they talking about?" The new kid asked.

"Super Smash Bros. It's a really addicting game for gamers, aka, those two..." Jake said, motioning to Pete and Eliza, "They've been having these showdowns on who's the better gamer for a while, all in good sportsmanship of course." He said, "Jake Stilinski." He said as he introduced himself to the new kid, "And this dorky here..." Jake said pointing to Eliza, ignoring the frown on her face, "...Is Eliza Johansen."

"Jimmy Hoppkins."

"Alright! It's settled! Tonight at seven. My room, of course. But first!" She exclaimed, "We need some supplies!" She said.

"'Supplies'? Supplies for what?" Jake asked.

"Well for our Smash Bro spectacular tournament, duh." She retorted as she gave her best friend a look.

"Oh...uh...sorry, but I don't think I can't make it..." Jake said sheepishly, as he bit his bottom lip. Eliza stared at him as if this was a joke and laughed sheepishly.

"Aha...what'd you mean, you 'can't make it'?" She asked.

"Well...I have plans..." He said and stood up from the table, Eliza continued to stare at him.

* * *

><p>"What the hell you mean you have plans?" She asked as she followed him out of the cafeteria, with Gary, Jimmy, and Pete following as well.<p>

"Okay, look, Noah asked me to be his wing man on this double date he had set up." Jake explained as he tried to make his way to his locker.

"Wing man?!" She exclaimed, "You can't be a wing man! Hell, I'm your wing...woman" She muttered the last part.

"Ooh, looks like these two are having a lover's spat." Gary mused, causing the two to glare at him.

"SHUT UP!" They both fumed in unison.

"Just saying what's the truth." Gary shrugged, throwing his hand in the air.

"Okay, whatever," Eliza sighed, "But you being a wing man do not mix!"

"I know," He agreed, "I'm an idiot too..."

"Yes you are, oh God, this like watching a car wreck..." She muttered. "You might as well start hanging out with the gays and lesbians, speaking of lesbians, I don't think Sonya likes me..."

"How can this be happening to me?" Jake cried as he opened his locker to grab his textbook for his next period class.

"Am I not attractive to the eyes of lesbian chicks?" She asked, ignoring him.

"How can go on a double date and be a wing man if I can't even asked the girl I like?" He sighed, the bell then rung, "And now, I'm gonna be late to class..." He said and started to walk away.

"Wha-wait! Jake, you didn't answer my-!" She called out to him, "Am I not attractive to lesbians?" She sighed as he left and stood there, she paused and turned to see the others, "He didn't even answer my question..." She trailed off and then looked at them, "Hey can you three answer this for me?" She asked.

"Uh...sure, what is it?" Pete asked.

"I already have a feeling that it's a waste of time..." Gary muttered as he took a sip of the water bottle in his hand.

"Do any of you find me attractive?" She asked in all seriousness. Pete flushed bright red and started to stutter while Gary was caught off guard with the question and almost choke on his water, but he kept his composure and stared at the floor, refusing to look back up at her.

"If it make you feel better I think you're hot..." Jimmy said, not really sure why the other two were so flustered with the question, well more so why Pete was flustered, Jimmy didn't know what was up with Gary.

"Nah, it's not the same, you're a boy who doesn't know me..." She deadpanned, "Oh well, I'll ask him later, or maybe Sonya!" She said, "Anyways since I assume that none of us have classes at the moment, how about we continue with those supplies?" She asked.

* * *

><p>"Well this is absolutely boring..." Gary started, irking Eliza as they were all waiting in line.<p>

"Okay, now see here!" She fumed, glaring at him, "No one said that you had to come! Me and Kowalski would've been fine without you!" She said, at the moment it was only her, Petey, and Gary. Jimmy was forced to help the nerds again.

"Uh...Eliza, you're crushing the chips..." Pete said as he looked down at the poor potato chips in her hand as they were balled into a fist. Eliza looked down at the chips.

"Crap..."

"Nice one, Johansen."

"I swear to God I will shank you with a spoon..." She muttered and then sighed, "Alright, you two stay here while I get some new chips." She said and turned to make her way to where the chips are, but turned as sh narrowed her eyes at Gary, "And don't get into any trouble, Kowalski, you'll be in charge..."

"Why is it that femme boy is in charge?" Gary asked.

"Because," She drawled out, "He's more responsible than you and won't get into any shenanigans, plus I don't like you." She smiled sweetly at him before turning her back at them. As Eliza walked around the store, she looked around and froze as she saw a familiar face. A few feet away from her was a man with dark, scruffy hair and a slight stubble. Eliza grabbed the magazine laying on the side and used it to shield her face from his view as she paled and started to panic, she slowly looked up from the magazine to see him busying himself to other orderlies. She took this to abscond out of the place, but first she need to get the two dorks. She ran up to said dorks, panting. Surprisingly the market they were inside was quit big despite its outer appearance.

"Oh, hey Eliza did you get the chi-" Petey was cut off when she grabbed him and Gary by their shirts.

"Ow! Hey, what's your problem?" Gary asked as yanked the two out of the line and towards the exit.

"Change of plans boys!" She answered as she continued to yank them. Only to be stopped by a new voice.

"Well, if it isn't the sheriff's nosy daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangers...and it's only the second chapter joy.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

❝ _...Bury all the records in the backyard, when you're not looking I'll go dig them back up..._❞

【Rock and Roll Thugs - Icon for Hire】

* * *

><p>She cringed at the sound of his voice, but she kept her composure. She slowly turned back to face him with a confident smirk, "Well, if it isn't the dead beat gang leader, Frankie Castrilo?" She mused. Gary eyed at the man before them, then back at Eliza while Pete cowered at the man's gaze as he glared at her.<p>

"'Dead beat'?" He repeated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, can't hear either?" She mocked, making Pete pale even more as she was insult him. Eliza sighed as she was about to turn around and leave, but was grabbed and slammed against the wall by Frankie.

"Listen here you little-"

"Oh hey dad! Did ya heard that Frankie's back in town and how tried to kill me? Mind bringing your gun next time we go out in town or maybe you could give me the taser back again?" She started, making Frankie's grip on her loosen, "Yeah, that's right if you want me to keep you off the radar, you better do what I say..." She said. Frankie dropped her, making her smirk as she dusted off his leather jacket and was about to walk around him, only to flinched as he glared at her and faked her out, "Oh my god!" She gasped and quickly made her way back to the other two.

"What the heck was that?" Pete asked, worrying about his friend.

"Oh that?" She asked, looking over her shoulder, back at Frankie, "Oh, just a friendly reunion!"

"Right, because being slammed against the wall by a gang leader is 'friendly'" Gary remarked, sarcastically, stressing out the last word.

"Don't worry, it was just his sick, twisted way of showing his love for me!" She stated, and continued her way back to the school.

"Right, cause that just screamed 'love'" Gary sarcastically remarked, using air quotes. Eliza scoffed as they walked through the gates, the three stopped as they heard someone yell Eliza's name. Gazing to the side they saw Finnick.

"Johansen!" He called out as he made his way towards them. The expression on his face, sent Eliza into a panic.

"Well, gentlemen, it was nice knowing you two, but I must make haste of my leave!" She said and turned around as she ran towards the opposite direction, standing the two, whilst Finnick continued to call after her. Eliza continued to run towards the girl's dormitory, until she bumped into someone and fell back. She winced as she stood back up, rubbing her head as a boy wearing black hipster glasses with spiky blonde hair and wore a dark blue blazer.

"Eli? What are you doing?" The blonde asked. Eliza Looked back up and saw the blonde.

"Sam!" She said, feeling relieved that it was one of her friends and not some of those cliques buggers.

"Why were you running?" He asked, raising a brow as he had a perplexed expression.

"Oh, that! I was just escaping from the coach!" She said.

"Coach? Burton?!" He exclaimed as he had a look of terror.

"What? No, no, no! I meant, Finnick! He was yelling my name and I thought he found out one of the pranks I was planning." She explained, making Sam sigh in relief.

"Oh thank god, I thought Burton was trying something, seriously the guy is sick..." He sighed, "So Finnick, huh? If I didn't know better, I think he was calling you because of try outs." He said.

"'Try outs'?" She asked raising a brow.

"You know for the lacrosse team." He said. It was then that Eliza remembered that Sam was also on the lacrosse team.

"Oh, yeah...ugh," She shuddered, though Eliza was atheltic, she didn't find sports and such much of an importamce to her, it disrupts her time with her video games and her adventure with missing and or dead bodies, "Well, it's a good thing I left then..." She muttered.

"C'mon, Eli, it's not that bad to be honest, its kinda fun," Sam said, trying to convince her.

"Yeah, cause having Finnick yell at me more than usual is 'fun'," She muttered.

"I'm serious, just give it some thought, alright?" Seeing how he wasn't going to stop, Eliza rolled her eyes behind her shades and groaned.

"Ugh, fine, maybe..." She sighed.

"Cool, I'll see you around," The blonde said, taking his leave. Eliza stood there for a moment, in deep thought before heading to the girl's dorm. There she opened the doorsto her room to see a tall, slim figure on one of the beds.

"Sonya!" Eliza exclaimed, as she walked over to her room mate, at the name, the young girl frowned. She was of Asian decent with pale skin and long dark brown hair with bangs.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She asked, "It's Sun-Ya!" She sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, I know, I just like calling you Sonya!" She said and sat on the bed, "So, what have you been up to?" She asked.

"The usual," Sun-Ya replied.

"Sounds kinda blan, Sonya, why don't you head out find yourself a lovely girlfriend?" Eliza suggested.

"What? Like you?" Sun-Ya asked, raising a brow, Eliza snapped attention towards her roommate.

"Why? Do you find me attractive? Cause I won't mind if you say yes, but I won't date you," She said.

"What?" The brunette asked, giving her a "WTH" kind of expression.

"...Nothing..." Eliza sighed, "Anyways, I'm gonna have some friends over to play Smash with me, so if you need anything, or want to join, you know where to find me!" She said, giving Sun-Ya a wink behind her shades. Sun-Ya rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, okay, whatever, if you need me, I'll be with Sam and Jessie..." She muttered.

"What? No! If you go with them, you'll ruin their little homosexual date!" Eliza cried. She didn't know if Sam was gay or bi or just some rumor Christy started, by everyone knew of Jessie Altrov's homosexuality and Eliza was the fisrt one to be happy for him to be open about it, she knew some guys around the campus who were still in the closet, but they'll come out eventually.

"You know Sam's not really gay, right?" Sun-Ya asked.

"We don't know that! Technically, he never actually acknowledged it or denied it! He could be pansexual or panromantic for all we know!" She said, "And to be honest, I ship it..." She admitted, to Eliza she always thought Sam and Jessie would make a cute couple, whether Sam was bi or gay or some other sexuality.

"Whatever, just don't explode or break anything alright?" She sighed, Eliza stared at her.

"No promises..." She said, Sun-Ya sighed, sometimes she felt like her mother.

"At least you were honest..." Sun-Ya muttered before shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Pete arrived in front Eliza's dorm room, unfornately Gary decided to follow him since he was board. Pete was s slightly nervous as he had Gary follow him, he just wanted to play his game with his friend without any complications whatsoever. Peter knocked on the door, to which she opened it.<p>

"Hey there Kowalski-" She paused as she saw the sociopath, "Eugh..." She grimanced, "What are you doing here?"

"Gee, I feel the love!" Gary mocked.

"Oh, good then I'm doing my job right!" She remarked sarcasticlly.

"You guys..." Pete sighed.

"Ooh, did I offend you and your girlfriend, femme boy?"

"Hey! Dating Kowalski would be an awesome thing, but he's that one little brother that I must protect from the many mosters here!" Eliza said as she gave the smaller boy a hug.

"And those mosters would be?" Gary asked, crossing his arms.

"Well I can name one, have looked in a mirror lately, there's this one with a scar over his eye and a nasty personality, oh. Kinda like you!"

"Guys..." Pete said, starting to panic. Gary opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Eliza's phone rang.

"Hello? Jakey! How's the double date? What? You date didn't show up and now you're the third wheel?...Actually, I'm debating if I shouldor not...you know what! Stay there! I'll get you a replacement date! Just stay there!" With that she hung upand turned to face the boys, "Looks like this tornument has been put on hold, I gotta go boys," She said as she digged in her closet to look for the clothes she needed and made her way to the door, "Oh yeah and Smith," She said, facing Gary, "Looks like I got the last word thistime, ha!" She said before shutting the door.

* * *

><p>After Eliza left the room, she stopped by the girl's bathroom to change out of her t-shirt and pants to the skirt and red dress shirt she had took from her room. After changing her clothes, she gazed in the mirror as she took her sunglasses to reveal ice blue eyes that stood out due to her hair. She then started to do her hair into twin braids and fixed the fringe of her hair. She gazed back at the mirror again, she felt satisfied when she saw how drastically different she looked from her usual appearence. Now no one who knew her would recognize her.<p>

She left the bathroom, being cautious of her surroundings. She made her way into town and stopped at the local bowling lanes in town. She sighed as she made her way inside, there she saw a familiar brunette dining his usual red hoodie sitting with a young boy with slightly curled brown hair and a small girl with short blonde hair. Jake sighed as he was sitting in the seat opposite from the couple, Eliza easily made her way over there and coughed to get their attention. They looked, Jake's eyes widened as he recognized who was standing before them.

"Hey there, is there anything you need?" The curled haired one asked.

"Oh, no, I just saw my friend over here and I came to say hi," She said in a sweet voice, Jake's jaw slackened as his best friend was speaking so...so...polite...Jake quickly stood up and dragged her away by the arm, once out of earshot, Jake whispered harshly in her ear.

"What the hell!" He fumed, he was panicking as his best friend showed up here.

"What? I said that I would get you a date..." Eliza muttered.

"Yeah, well I didn't think you'd be said 'date'!" He exclaimed, "What if Lizette came and saw me with you! Or worse! Someone recognized you!" He listed, she rolled her eyes at his panicking.

"Relax, no one will recognize me, I actually took time to do my hair and took my shades off, no one will know it's me..." She explained.

"...I don't know..." He sighed.

"Don't worry! If anyone ask, just them that I'm my cousin or something!" She sighed, Jake still doubted the idea, but sighed as he reluctantly went along with the idea.

"Fine..." He grumbled, "But I won't like!"

"No one said that you were supposed to, Jakey," She answered, the two then went back to where the couple was. The two friends took a seat down as Jake introduced Eliza to them.

"Sorry about that guys, um Noah, Alice...this is my friend...Elza..." At the name, Eliza turned to him slowly as she gave him the, "Are you fu*king kidding me?" "What are you? An idiot?" "You're dead to me." looks. Jake immediately got the messages as he scooted away from her, but made it so that it would look casual to the others.

"Really?" Noah asked, "I never would have thought that you would someone like her, Jakey, you usually hang out with that chick with the sunglasses..." He said, this caused Eliza to widened her smile slightly as the first two things she thought of was, "Excuse me? The hell does that mean?" and, "Where the bloody hell is my taser?"

"Well, Jake is a realky kind and optimistic kind of a guy, who wouldn't be friends with him?" She started, which made Jake let out a strane whining sound as he slow sunk in his seat at her words.

"Hm, you know now that I think about that girl, you kinda sound like her..." Noah said, Jake abruptly put his hands on the table to get their attention.

"O-kay then, um, hey, Elza, don't you need to head out already?" He asked.

"What?" Eliza asked, confused on what he was doing.

"Yeah, don't you remember? You needed to head back home before it gets too late, here!" He said, standing up and took her by the arm, "I'll take you back home then!" He saud and pushed her out the door, once outside, Jake stopped pushing her and sughed.

"What the hell was that?" She started, "I wasn't even there for five minutes."

"Yeah? Well any longer and Noah would have known it was you!"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Jake," She sighed and started to walk back the school with him, "Geez, I mean there's nothing to worry about, its not like he's someone who hangs out wit us 24/7," She continued, at the exact moment she finished her sentence, she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" Jake looked up to see who bumped into Eliza and paled as he saw the last person he'd expect to see. Gary. Fucking. Smith.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 done! A way to celebrate that I'm done with midterms! But I have a feeling that I've failed my psychology and Algebra 2 ugh...anyways I plan to update soon. Waring this is unedited<strong>


End file.
